


Dedicated to Diplomacy

by WorryinglyInnocent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Knight!Rumpel, Lady!Belle, Match Made in Heaven 'verse, enchanted forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: A follow-up fic in the Match Made in Heaven/Next Adventure ‘verse. Sir Rumpelstiltskin and Lady Belle are on their first official visit as a married couple, and whilst Belle is determined to make a good impression, Rumpel has other ideas.Written for the @a-monthly-rumbelling prompt: “Let me show you why we should stay in bed.”





	Dedicated to Diplomacy

“Let me show you why we should stay in bed.”

Belle rolled her eyes, but she did not turn from her dressing table to look at her husband. She kept her eyes firmly on the polished wood as she brushed her hair, knowing that if she caught just the slightest glimpse of him in the mirror, then her resolve would crumble.

It was their first official visit to the Frontlands as a wedded couple and they were staying in the impressive manorial home of the fearsome dowager duchess, Rumpel’s mother. Despite having met Lady Fiona many times during the course of the betrothal, Belle was still anxious to make a good impression now that she was in the dowager’s own domain.

Staying in bed instead of going down to breakfast was not going to make a good impression, and she told her husband so.

“You worry too much,” Rumpel said. His voice was warm, with the hint of a laugh behind it, and Belle had to smile at it. When they’d first met in person after so long exchanging letters, they’d both been shy and a little awkward, despite already being in love with each other. Now that they were wed and free to explore their relationship as much as they liked without societal expectations weighing on them, they had relaxed into a very enjoyable honeymoon period.

Belle began to feel the heat rise in her cheeks at the memory of the things they’d got up to last night, and she blushed even harder at the thought of sitting down to the breakfast table with Rumpel’s mother whilst wearing such a red face. She made the mistake of looking up into the mirror then, and Rumpel met her eyes.

He was lying in the mess of tangled bedcovers, watching her through eyes dark with lust. He was naked and unashamedly so, the first stirrings of arousal already becoming apparent.

She bit her lip as the warmth began to pool between her legs as well as in her face.

“You do make a very compelling case,” she admitted. “However, I’m still worried about what my mother-in-law is going to think of me.”

“Your mother-in-law is astute enough to know that we have been married less than three months and therefore she should expect certain delays.” He beckoned her over to the bed and Belle stood, knowing that she was destined to give in and not minding in the slightest despite her protests to the contrary. As much as she was dedicated to diplomacy and maintaining the peace between their now-united lands, she would far rather spend her time in bed with Rumpel than anywhere else.

Rumpel took her hand as she came over to the bed, kissing each of her fingertips in turn before tugging her down onto the bed with him. Belle fell willingly, giggling as his hands found their way inside her robe and stroked over her bare skin.

“Besides,” Rumpel added, not that he needed to do anything further to convince her now that she was back in the bed with him. “We both know how eager my mother is for grandchildren. We’re just giving her what she wants in the end.”

Belle silenced him with a kiss, pushing him onto his back and straddling him, taking a moment to shed her robe completely before diving back in for another kiss. She felt his hands come down her back to grasp at her bottom, and her hips wriggled in anticipation.

Making love with Rumpelstiltskin was still a learning curve. Neither of them had an awful lot of experience in such matters. Belle had been a virgin who’d only ever known the tentative touches of her own questing fingers, and Rumpel’s time spent on military campaigns had not left a lot of time for practising the art of love. Nevertheless, they were both eager and enthusiastic students, and they were quickly discovering all the things they liked best.

Belle could feel Rumpel’s cock hard and eager beneath her, and she shifted her hips, rubbing up against him. His head rolled back with a groan and he dug his fingers into her backside, encouraging her to keep moving on him. Warm wetness was pooling readily at her entrance now; she could feel it against her skin and Rumpel’s.

“Oh Belle, my love, you feel divine.” One of his hands came round to slide between them, stroking along her slick folds. “I want to make you feel just as good as you make me feel.”

Belle smiled, closing her eyes as Rumpel’s questing finger found her clit and rubbed languid circles over the sensitive pearl, coaxing it out from its hood and making Belle gasp at the sensation. There was nothing hurried in their love-making this morning. There had been times when they’d been overcome with passion and the desire for each other won out over everything else, but Belle liked it more when they could take their time to truly enjoy each other’s bodies so intimately. They weren’t going to get down to breakfast at anything close to a reasonable hour, but Belle didn’t care. How could she, when Rumpel’s fingers were in all the right places and she felt like she might fall apart at any moment?

She made a moue of protest when he removed his hands; she was right on the edge of blissful release, perspiration beginning to prickle on her chest and back, and it was not like her husband to leave her wanting. Catching her annoyed expression, he smirked up at her.

“Oh, I’m not finished yet, my love.”

He put his arms around her middle and turned them so that he was cradled between her thighs, his warm weight covering her. His kiss was deep and hungry, and as he continue down her body from her lips, Belle’s knees quivered in anticipation. Rumpel caught them, slipping her legs over his shoulders as he covered her mound with kisses and his tongue darted out to lap at her clit. Belle buried her hands in his hair. He was always so generous with her pleasure, and he had been ever since their first night together. As fumbling and shy as they had both been, he had never been a selfish lover and his technique was only improving, alternating quick flicks of his tongue with long laps along her cleft.

She cried out as the dam finally broke and she tumbled over the edge. When she came back to herself, Rumpel was looking at her with narrowed eyes and a smug expression, one that Belle thought he had every right to.

She beckoned him up for another kiss and reached down to take his cock, stroking up and down his length where he had softened a little whilst focused on her own pleasure.

“I think it might be your turn now.”

She brushed her thumb over his tip, smearing the bead of liquid there, and Rumpel’s breath caught.

“Yes,” he whispered. “Oh yes, please, Belle.”

She canted her hips, his hand under her backside helping to line them up, and he sank down inside her with a sigh. She had been worried the first night, scared of pain and blood like so many books had warned of. Although it was a strange sensation at first, stretched and filled in a way her own fingers could not manage, there was no pain, and now she loved the feeling of his cock nestled snugly inside her as much as the touches of his tongue outside.

She pressed her heel into his thigh, wanting to feel the friction of his movement, and Rumpel pulled out a little way before his pelvis snapped forward and he plunged back in, Belle rolling her hips to meet him. He set a steady pace, not too slow or fast, one that they would both enjoy, and Belle wrapped her arms around him, keeping him close. He came with her name on his lips. forehead pressed against hers as he gradually stilled.

They lay together for a long while, panting and sweaty, until Rumpel slipped out of her and rolled over, pulling her in close to his side.

“I think you’ve made an excellent case for staying in bed,” Belle murmured. “We’re well and truly late for breakfast now.”

“All the more reason to say here, you know.” Rumpel kissed the top of her head. “There are far more interesting things to taste than breakfast here in this bed.”

Belle licked her lips, tasting the faint essence of herself from Rumpel’s mouth.

“You make a very good point.”

In the end, it didn’t really matter too much what Lady Fiona thought. They had made a very satisfactory match in this marriage by shucking social conventions, and Belle had no plans to start conforming now.

Diplomatic appearances could wait a little longer.


End file.
